


Someone, somewhere

by Youreeverythingihad



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hostage Situations, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youreeverythingihad/pseuds/Youreeverythingihad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets a little bit stuck in a situation. Mashton in the later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone, somewhere

Most people can go for a walk and get pizza whenever they like really but Michael doesn’t really fit into the “most people” category anymore because he’s on tour as a famous boyband with the worlds most famous boyband so he’s now not aloud to leave the hotel without some form of bodyguard but he wants some time alone with some air and trees to decompress and breathe so that he can think but apparently no one will let that happen so he has to sneak out.

Not a great idea but he really wants the time alone so he leaves Ash with a message telling him to cover his ass and to expect him back in an hour, he also tells him that he loves him and wants some alone time later… there might have been a winky face put there too. He’s taken his phone but switched it off before he left the hotel because he really needs the air.

It only takes about 15 minutes to find a close pizza shop in LA and for that he’s grateful because he’s been awake for over 20 hours and whilst that rather normal, all the exercise he’s been forced to do isn’t at least, not this much in this time frame and he should really be sleeping but pizza and air come above sleep because they’re a lot rarer.

He’s already got the pizza and is on his way back to the hotel when he notices a couple of girls walking his way with 5sos t-shirts on and decides it might be better to hide so ducks into the next doorway, pulling his phone out along the way.

“Oh my god Michael Clifford” So it’s safe to say he walked into somewhere filled with fans, a bank? What the fuck are fangirls doing in a bank is his only thought before the doors open behind him with enough force to send him sprawling. 

“Everyone get the fuck on the floor right now!” And then there’s a whole lot of screaming as all 20 or so people in the room drop to the floor, at least half are teenage girls. The noise promptly stops at the sound of a bullet, thankfully fired at the ceiling rebounds around the room.

“Everyone move back and sit with you hand in front of you and your backs to a wall now!” There’s a few quite noises as everyone does as they’re told and Michael looks quickly for a wall close to him and begins to shuffle over, trying to sneakily put his phone into his boot.

He manages to do it without anyone noticing but has to abandon his pizza along the way, not that that really matters anymore. Once he’s reached his wall and has done as they instructed he realises that he’s sat next to one of the girls who screamed his name when he walked in and she looks as if she’s about to have a panic attack.

“It’ll be okay, just do as they say” He hopes he sounds comforting because really, he’s as scared as she is.

“You. Shut up or I’ll make you” Michaels head whips round so fast he could have sworn he got whiplash but they aren’t talking to him, instead to an elderly gentleman trying to comfort who must be his elderly wife and granddaughter who looks on the verge of passing out but obviously the gunmen don’t care.

“I want all the money in that bag over there or I’ll start shooting” The woman behind the counter looks surprisingly calm despite the fact that she has a gun in her face and has a smug glint in her eyes when she makes eye contact with Michael and he’s beginning to wonder what she’s done.

It became clear only a few minutes later, about ten minutes after the gunmen ad burst in that she’d pressed a silent panic alarm or something because police sirens could be heard and then a loud voice boomed through the walls.

“Release everyone without harm and we’ll let you off with lesser charges” Michael can see the panic in the gun mens eyes and the happiness in the womans eyes, though it’s only there for a split second before the three gunmen split and grab the granddaughter of the elderly couple who must only be 5? That’s guessing at the highest end.

“She’ll be the most valuable and we can't afford to keep all of you here so leave” The panic in the grandparents eyes and the worry in everyone else’s in all to obvious that Michael can't help it when he stands up because the girl is struggling and crying in the robbers arms.

“I’m part of a band and will come willingly if you let everyone go” It was a long shot and he wasn’t sure if he’d get shot for it but he had to try and save the girl.

“Yeah right, what band then mister?” The third gunman walked back over to him and placed the gun right to his temple, loudly cocking it as if to prove a point.

“5 Seconds of Summer, touring with One Direction. I’ll be worth a lot” He can still see the disbelief and thinks up a new plan. He’s about to give up his only escape so this better work. “If you let me get my phone, you can call Harry Styles to prove it”

“Go ahead then mate” So he bent down to get the phone out his shoe and was soon yanked back up right by his hair. “What the fuck you doing?”

“Fuck, I’m getting my phone. It doesn’t fit in my pocket so it’s in my boot” The gunman clearly doesn’t believe him so keeps a hold of his hair and they reach down to his boot together, the grip doesn’t relax however when he’s got the phone and neither does it when he’s dialling Harry’s number.

“Michael! Where are you?” He sounds a little bit panicked and Michael is feeling increasingly worse by the second about how he’s using him.

“Harry, someone wants to speak to you. I’m so fucking sorry about” And then the phones wrenched from his hands and he’s thrown to the floor buy his hair.

“So this is the famous Harry Styles? Well I’ve got a boyband member with a gun to his head so you might want to get down to (some place somewhere) and tell the police to back off” Then he’s hanging up and Michaels being dragged again and it fucking hurts but it’s for the little girl so he doesn’t say anything.

“Give this to the police when we release you or this young man dies” And he’s being swapped for the girl as they’re all let outside and he can breathe again.

“You’re staying here until we get out safely so sit fucking tight” And there’s a gun to his head because there’s only four of them left in the room so they’re sat around him chatting like it’s a normal day. Maybe it is for them but he’s struggling to breathe, fear setting in now that the imminent danger to the girl has gone. He potentially saved her. He saved her.

“This is the police, we will not release you until you have released the captive” He’s on a loud speaker system and he sounds fucking stupid. 

“You want to fucking bet, you have five minutes before little mister celebrity here starts loosing blood” And he’s not joking about loosing blood. Michael's just been hit, been hit hard enough that he sees stars and there’s blood pouring down his face. There’s a flash and he looks up to see one of the gunmen holding a camera phone as he sends a text.

**Author's Note:**

> isaidiwannarunaway.tumblr.com
> 
> thankyou and sorry


End file.
